The present invention relates to system bin for holding articles and, more particularly, to a system bin which contains a plurality of compartments therein and which is both stackable and nestable in combination with another identical system bin.
It is common in many different work environments to utilize bins having a plurality of compartments to organize and store various items, particularly small and medium size items. Such work environments include manufacturing and assembly plants wherein various small parts such as fasteners and other mechanical parts used in the construction of machinery and the like. Other uses may be found in hardware and other retail stores where as much merchandise as possible is fitted into the available floor space. In such environments, it is also desirable to utilize system bins which may be securely stacked one upon another when in use and which may be nested one with in another when not in use such as when being stored or being shipped.
While many compartmented bins are available, there still exists a need for a durable bin having a plurality of compartments which may be nested with other identical bins when not in use and which may be securely stacked on other identical bins to form a system of bins when in use. There is a further need for such a compartmented, nestable and stackable bin which is simple and economical in construction and which may be molded of one piece.